


Just You

by slagmaker



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, References to Canon Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: Chromia demands to know if Windblade will make it.References to events from Transformers (2019) issues 10-11.





	Just You

Windblade would make it.

Chromia had gotten that statement out of the medic bot as soon as he had started to talk about her condition she had raised her voice, almost as a threat, demanding if there was _any_ chance she would... and the medic bot had reassured her, sympathy in his voice -- that she would make it.

It had calmed her storm of thoughts, that she wished she had been the one to get hurt, that Sideswipe had been the one, that only if she had been smart enough to predict something like this would happen... all sorts of "what if, what if" scenarios that had rushed through her processor collapsed into one, which was the calming reality that she would see Windblade alive again.

Visiting hours.  
Chromia observed Windblade in her coma, and it felt wrong to see her face like this, it not lighting up as Chromia caught her gaze, not smiling.

"I'll be here when you wake up," she said anyway, "made sure Flatline had me on dial."

As she was about to leave, she had numerous ignored messages from Prowl to get to, she remembered something from a number of cycles ago, when they had managed to work together to stop and restrain a pair of Rise hooligans, when Chromia had gotten hurt defending Windblade. At the clinic they had both been patched up.

"I know it's selfish coming from someone supposed to uphold safety for everyone on Cybertron," Chromia had spoke up when the two of them were alone. "But I'd defend you above anyone else in the universe."

She had grabbed Windblade's hand.

"You, and you alone..."

Windblade had let out a small giggle before squeezing her hand back.

"It's not selfish," she had said. "Or if someone would object to it I'd defend your autonomy to love selfishly."

Their gazes met.

"Because you know, I'd do the same..."

Chromia smirked as the reverie of memory faded. There was nothing wrong about loving someone, and letting that love make you act out of line (Windblade would forgive it 'in the name of love' and that was all that mattered). Spending too much time around strict routine and rules made it too easy to forget that.

Next time she would make sure no one hurt Windblade. And probably (definitely) make the ones who had hurt her pay.


End file.
